


Договор

by Alena_Vespertilio



Series: Серия "Альтернативные миры" [15]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alena_Vespertilio/pseuds/Alena_Vespertilio
Summary: ООС, прям тотальный ООС Алека;АУ к 1х11+ способность нефилимов из книг видеть метки магов, а то нелогично как-то.





	Договор

**Author's Note:**

> ООС, прям тотальный ООС Алека;   
> АУ к 1х11   
> \+ способность нефилимов из книг видеть метки магов, а то нелогично как-то.

**День 1**

— …Я бы занялся тобой бесплатно.   
Улыбка была готова появиться на губах Алека, но он скорчил недовольное лицо. Он не должен давать им ни единого шанса. Он должен жениться. К тому же…  
— А потом ты меня бросил бы, я прав?   
На лице Магнуса отразилось непонимание.  
— Брось. О тебе ходят определённые слухи. Ты со мной играешь, вот и всё.   
Магнус отставил бокал и раздражённо выдохнул.  
— И кто тебе сказал, что я развращаю и бросаю невинных мальчиков?  
Алек смутился. То ли оттого, что такого никто не говорил, то ли оттого, что его, храброго сумеречного охотника, посчитали невинным мальчиком. В глубине души ему нравилось, что хоть один человек не относится к нему как к обычному солдату, не желает возложить на плечи ещё парочку обязанностей и рассказать, что ещё он должен или не должен делать.   
С другой — было бы намного проще, если бы таким человеком был сумеречный охотник. Вернее, сумеречная охотница. И чтобы Алек испытывал к ней нечто большее, чем ничего.   
— Никто? — продолжил Магнус, разворачиваясь и вновь направляясь к креслу. — Конечно. Это потому, что я так не поступаю.   
Алек не мог возразить ещё и потому, что отвлёкся на его крепкую спину, к которой так и хотелось прижаться. И на задницу, прижаться к которой Алек тоже был бы не прочь.   
Магнус резко развернулся и сел, положив руки на подлокотники, будто бабочка порхнула на цветок и расправила крылья. Алек мгновенно поднял взгляд вверх.   
— Я всё равно не могу тебе полностью верить. Мы же совсем не знаем друг друга.   
— А как долго ты знаешь свою невесту? — поднял бровь Магнус.   
— Это другое! — выпалил Алек. — Сумеречные охотники должны друг другу доверять.   
— Чтобы кому-нибудь вроде Валентина было легче вас обмануть?   
Алек запнулся и раздражённо выдохнул. Крыть было нечем.  
— Если ты не собираешься помогать, то я пойду, — сказал он, повернулся к входной двери и задержался на секунду. На самом деле он не хотел никуда уходить. Он хотел, чтобы Магнус действительно в него влюбился, чтобы ему не пришлось жениться на Лидии и чтобы можно было остаться здесь.   
— Мы просто отвлеклись от разговора о цене.   
Голос Магнуса звучал взволнованно, как будто он побоялся, что Алек растает в воздухе.  
— Так какова она?   
— Всё ещё ты, — ответил Магнус, и Алек закатил глаза. — Но не в том смысле. Останься здесь до свадьбы, на три дня, и мы познакомимся. Как знать, может, нам придётся сотрудничать, и лучше быть в хороших отношениях.   
Алек застыл без движения. В словах Магнуса был резон, как бы ни хотелось считать их простой уловкой. А если обнаружится что-то, что в любом случае помешало бы быть вместе, забыть друг друга будет легче.   
— Ладно. Но если меня вызовут в Институт…  
— Конечно, — кивнул Магнус и призвал свой бокал с коктейлем. — Располагайся.   
Алек нерешительно подошёл к ближайшему дивану и сел на самый край.   
— И чем займёмся до суда? Я буду смотреть, как ты пьёшь?   
— Если хочешь, налью и тебе. Ты становишься дружелюбным, когда выпьешь, и не хамишь.   
Алек поёжился и отвернулся к окну. Не самый хороший способ наладить отношения. Было бы определённо легче просто оттолкнуть, чем пытаться подружиться, не давая при этом надежду ни ему, ни себе.   
— Нет. То есть, я не хочу пить, и… Прости.   
Магнус удовлетворённо улыбнулся и сделал глоток.  
— А ты не хочешь…   
Его прервал громкий звонок. Сию секунду телефон оказался в руках Магнуса, и он, извинившись, ушёл в спальню.   
Алек снова посмотрел в окно. Оно было широким и светлым, какими никогда не бывают окна Института. Они как будто были свободными, как Магнус. А ночью, когда Нью-Йорк зажигает огни, они наверняка были яркими. Как Магнус.   
— Александр, — он неожиданно появился в дверях, и Алек едва не подскочил. — Мне нужно немного поработать. Богатый клиент. Я должен сделать одно зелье. Надеюсь, ты не против?  
Алек покачал головой.   
— Я могу что-нибудь почитать, если ты позволишь.  
— Конечно, — улыбнулся Магнус, — бери что хочешь. У меня и художественная литература есть, и магическая. Есть даже Серая книга.   
— Серая книга? — вскинул брови Алек. Она была редкостью. В последний раз Алек держал её в руках, когда отец в детстве взял их с Иззи в Лондонский Институт.   
— Если обещаешь быть аккуратным, то вот, — Магнус щёлкнул пальцами, и она появилась на столе перед Алеком.   
— Обещаю.  
Алек подвинулся ближе, осторожно взял её, погладил твёрдую обложку и открыл первую страницу. Она была довольно толстая, пожелтевшая от времени, и руна казалась ярко-чёрной.   
Рядом появилась тарелка с красивыми ароматными фруктами.  
— Если проголодаешься, — пояснил Магнус. — Когда закончу, подумаем о более плотном обеде.   
— Спасибо, — еле слышно пробормотал Алек и взял яблоко, вцепившись в него так, будто украл.   
Он не спеша просматривал страницы, стараясь запомнить редкие руны или освежить в памяти те, которые использовались редко, но всё же могли пригодиться. Иногда он бросал осторожные взгляды на Магнуса. Он расположился неподалёку за широким столом, бегал туда-сюда, приносил и уносил баночки, и в конце концов нахмурился и замер, окидывая их взглядом.   
— Я могу помочь? — неуверенно спросил Алек.   
— Помочь? — брови Магнуса взлетели вверх, и Алек с недоумением моргнул.  
— Я что-то не то сказал?  
На губах Магнуса появилась лёгкая улыбка, и он прищурился.  
— Сумеречные охотники никогда не предлагали мне помощь. Только просили или требовали.   
Что ж, Алек остался здесь не зря: теперь он понял неожиданный интерес от мага. Вокруг него вертится много красивеньких мордашек, и Магнус, как считал Алек, уже должен был о нём забыть. В конце концов, и Джейс, и Иззи разделяли его взгляды — почему не они? Джейс, конечно, заинтересован в девушках, но и мужчины иногда заглядывались. Алек их тогда ненавидел.   
— Так тебе помочь? — спросил он, отворачиваясь.   
— Нет, — покачал головой Магнус. — Просто пытаюсь вспомнить, остались ли ещё у меня волосы вампира, и думаю, можно ли заменить ими их клыки, потому что клыков точно нет. Не слишком люблю их выдёргивать.   
Алек поморщился. Пожалуй, о таких подробностях знать не слишком хотелось.   
— Ты часто экспериментируешь с зельями?   
— Когда уверен, что в результате не получится что-нибудь ужасное. Но не беспокойся, сумеречный охотник, я проверяю. Да и всё равно нужно проверить это зелье: делаю его в первый раз.   
— Я не имел в виду, что ты продаёшь… неправильные зелья, — смутился Алек. — Мне просто интересно. Никогда не видел, как их готовят.   
Магнус усмехнулся и подмигнул.  
— Тогда не пугайся, если оно случайно взорвётся.   
Кивнув, Алек уткнулся в Серую книгу. Он старательно пытался отвлечься, не обращать внимания на флирт, но Магнус притягивал взгляд. Алеку казалось милым сосредоточенное выражение лица, когда он наливал в большой сосуд какую-нибудь жидкость или отсчитывал те самые волосы вампира. Иногда зелье шипело и меняло свой оттенок, а когда Магнус стал проверять его, добавляя капли в другие колбочки, — и цвет.   
Это показалось Алеку очень уютным, и он с раздражением перевернул страницу и уставился на руну. Он остался здесь вовсе не за этим.   
Когда Магнус всё убрал, в дверь постучали. Он исчез вместе с зельем в коридоре, и спустя несколько минут появился с несколькими ожерельями в руках. Они блестели золотом и разноцветными драгоценными камнями, и сам Магнус сиял не меньше. Алек замер: он никогда бы не подумал, что за вещь, сделанную впервые, можно потребовать такую плату. Он привык к тому, что пока ты не отработаешь удары, не научишься отражать атаки и использовать руны, — в общем, пока не станешь профессионалом, работать не можешь.   
— Александр! — воодушевлённо позвал Магнус. — Я всегда отмечаю особенно удачные сделки. Не хочешь сходить со мной в итальянский ресторан?  
Алек фыркнул и отвернулся.  
— Мы не будем превращать договор в свидание.   
— Не всё вертится вокруг тебя, Алек, — отозвался Магнус и хлопнул дверью. Издалека послышался его слегка раздражённый голос: — В конце концов, я хочу настоящей итальянской кухни, а красть блюда из дорогого ресторана на глазах сумеречного охотника мне кажется немного невежливым.   
Магнус вышел из спальни, наряженный в чёрно-розовую футболку и короткое пальто и накрашенный ещё ярче, чем раньше.   
— Очень хочу каннеллони или тальятту. А ты можешь остаться здесь и заказать себе что-нибудь по интернету.   
Алек слышал эти названия впервые в жизни, но в устах Магнуса они звучали так аппетитно, что в животе заурчало. А может, всё дело в том, что он завтракал пять часов назад. Во всяком случае, это точно не из-за предложения заказать какой-то фаст-фуд.   
— Полагаю, ты всё же не против ресторана. Заодно расскажешь подробнее, в чём обвиняют Изабель, — подвёл итог Магнус и направился к выходу.   
Едва не провалившись сквозь землю от смущения, Алек поспешил следом. 

Как бы Алек ни сопротивлялся, это всё больше и больше походило на свидание. В мыслях он был рад, что нефилимы не интересуются походами по дорогим национальным ресторанам. По дороге он послал сообщение Лидии и сказал, что должен помогать Магнусу в качестве оплаты, а узнай она о дорогом обеде и бутылке вина… Возможно, она не отменила бы свадьбу, но их семейная жизнь определённо не задалась бы с самого начала.   
Как только Алек закончил рассказывать, что произошло с Иззи, Магнус плавно перевёл разговор на итальянскую кухню, посоветовав попробовать как-нибудь несколько особенно вкусных блюд. Затем он поведал несколько забавных историй, произошедших с ним в ресторанах, и Алек не смог сдержать смех.   
— Если хочешь, завтра можем позавтракать в кафе со скандинавскими блюдами, — предложил Магнус, когда они вернулись в лофт. — Ты их когда-нибудь пробовал?  
— Нет, — покачал головой Алек, садясь на край дивана. Подвыпив, он и впрямь становился дружелюбнее и определённо — смелее. Утром он боялся лишний раз заговорить с Магнусом, чтобы чего не вышло, а сейчас позволил себе быть любопытным. — Так что с удовольствием. А есть ли что-нибудь, что ты ещё не пробовал?   
— Много чего, — усмехнулся Магнус. — Если ты спрашивал про национальные кухни, то рядом с Россией есть много стран, блюда которых ни в Америке, ни в Европе не готовят.  
— А ты хотел бы поехать туда и попробовать?   
В глазах Магнуса промелькнул хитрый огонёк. Он сел в кресло напротив и сложил руки на коленях, как будто боролся с желанием схватить Алека в охапку.   
— Если бы рядом со мной был кто-то, кто тоже этого хочет. Одному не слишком интересно.  
Алек нахмурился, собираясь остановить намёки, но Магнус быстро добавил:  
— Просто отвечаю на твой вопрос.   
— Ладно, — пробормотал Алек. — Хотел сказать, что ты очень смелый.   
— Я? — Магнус вскинул брови.   
— Ты не боишься пробовать новое. Ты даже не боишься требовать огромную плату за зелье, которое делал впервые в жизни.   
Магнус хмыкнул и сцепил руки в замок.  
— Иногда, если не рискнуть, можно очень сильно пожалеть. И я снова всего лишь отвечаю на вопрос. Если бы я в молодости стеснялся требовать плату за то, что делал в первый раз в жизни, то мог бы пострадать или даже умереть. Голод, невозможность заплатить круглую сумму за то, чтобы корабль увёз тебя из города, где тебя были готовы убить — я привык к риску с юности.   
Алек вздрогнул. Нижнемирцы редко откровенничали с ним, но иногда их истории заставляли сердце сжиматься. Ему доводилось видеть молодых вампиров и оборотней, обращённых против воли, видеть, как они оплакивают свою прежнюю жизнь, и он чувствовал жалость и раздражение, что не смог предотвратить подобное.   
Алек не хотел бы, чтобы Магнус проходил через такую боль. Он ничего не мог сделать с прошлым, но вот настоящее и будущее… Но это было сложно. И как бы ни хотелось верить Магнусу, Алек боялся, что он не больше чем развлечение. Он рисковать не мог.   
— Ты устал?   
Магнус, кажется, так и не отвёл от него взгляда, и Алек прикрыл глаза, чтобы не смотреть в ответ. Это было непозволительно приятно.   
— Слишком много выпил. Скоро снова здесь засну.   
Магнус улыбнулся и встал.  
— В кровати будет удобнее. Пойдём, провожу тебя в гостевую комнату. Там есть душ и, — Магнус щёлкнул пальцами, — теперь — новая зубная щётка и полотенце.   
Он прошёл мимо Алека, обдав ароматом сладковатого одеколона, и тот отправился следом, сложив руки за спиной, чтобы избежать искушения распустить руки.  
В комнате было столько вещей и украшений, сколько Алек не поставил бы в одну квартиру, если бы она у него была. Однако здесь было очень уютно, так, что Алеку и на самом деле захотелось оказаться в постели.   
— Я буду изучать кое-какие древние магические книги, — сказал Магнус, остановившись в дверях. — А потом ещё подумаю над делом Изабель. Мой кабинет прямо за этой стеной. Если тебе что-нибудь понадобится, просто позови. Спокойной ночи, Александр.   
— Спокойной ночи, — ответил Алек, и Магнус закрыл дверь, улыбнувшись напоследок. 

**День 2**  
Мягкая кровать и тёплое одеяло позволили Алеку расслабиться. Так приятно засыпать было только в детстве, когда Мариз ещё пела ему колыбельные, а Иззи ещё прибегала к нему после страшных снов.  
А вот проснулся он от чьих-то истошных криков. Пока Алек по-военному быстро оделся и поправил клинки, он успел понять, что ругались мужчина и женщина, причём этим мужчиной был не Магнус.  
Жутко заинтригованный, Алек приоткрыл двери и увидел блондинку в чёрном костюме, которая грозно размахивала длинным хвостом, будто разозлённая кошка. Поморщившись, она слушала отповедь другого мага, облик которого скрывали огромные драконьи крылья.   
Магнус в небрежно наброшенном халате стоял напротив них и с кислым видом скользил взглядом по лофту. Заметив Алека, он оживился и, обойдя скандалистов, направился к нему.  
Втиснувшись в комнату, он закрыл дверь и прошептал:  
— Не знаю, что происходит. Они собрались разводиться, что-то не поделили и пришли испросить моей мудрости, но так и не добрались до сути.   
Алек не успел и глазом моргнуть, как дверь распахнулась, и блондинка рявкнула:  
— Магнус! Ты должен помочь! Не прячься…   
Но, скользнув взглядом по шее Алека, осеклась.  
— Сумеречный охотник? — удивился мужчина, оказавшийся довольно привлекательным шатеном.   
Блондинка развернулась и, не проронив ни звука, гордо удалилась из лофта.   
— Всегда с ней так, — загадочно оборонил её муж и обратился к Магнусу: — Никогда не женись на том, с кем у тебя общий бизнес, даже если вы знакомы сотню лет. Потеряешь всё!   
— Учту, — протянул Магнус так, что Алек сгорбился и нахмурился.   
Мысль о том, что они с Лидией не сработаются, ни разу не пришла в голову. Они же оба сумеречные охотники, в конце концов. Они всегда найдут общий язык.   
Но вот, два мага не нашли. Кто даст гарантию, что с Алеком не случится того же?   
Шатен вздохнул и, попрощавшись, тоже ушёл.   
— Весело, — выдавил Алек, решив нарушить неловкое молчание.   
— Не очень, к сожалению, — отозвался Магнус раздражённо.  
— И часто к тебе так приходят?  
— Не очень, к счастью.  
Магнус зевнул, лениво потянулся (Алек так и не смог отвести взгляд от изящного изгиба спины) и добавил:   
— Пора собираться на суд. Если хочешь позавтракать — приятного аппетита.  
Щёлкнув пальцами, Магнус исчез в своей спальне. Алек перевёл взгляд на стол и обнаружил стаканчик кофе и коробку пончиков.   
— Спасибо, — пробормотал он, садясь на диван.   
Алек сомневался, что Лидия будет такой же заботливой, как и Магнус. Их объединяло одно желание — управлять Институтом. Никакой любви, только долг и расчёт. Но даже если она и будет готовить завтрак по утрам, то Алек точно не собирался каждый раз нежно целовать её в щёчку. 

Как только Магнус скрылся в комнате, где держали Изабель, возле Алека появилась Лидия. Довольной она не выглядела.  
— Зачем ему понадобилась твоя помощь? — спросила она как можно мягче, но в её тоне улавливался колючий холод.   
— Ему понадобилась плата за его помощь мне, — уточнил Алек.   
— Какая? Ты должен был мне рассказать. Не как невесте, а как главе Института.   
Лидия махнула рукой в сторону её кабинета, и они быстро пошли к нему.   
— Вчера Магнус изучал древние книги. А сегодня к нему пришли поссорившиеся маги.   
— И?  
— И я помог, — категорично ответил Алек и скрестил руки на груди. Врать было неприятно, но говорить правду казалось себе дороже. — Но ничего серьёзного. Ничего, о чём требуется доложить.   
Они зашли в кабинет, и Лидия, обойдя стол, оперлась на него руками.  
— Алек, — начала она, и он едва удержался от того, чтобы закатить глаза. Ещё не поженились, а уже ставятся ультиматумы. — Я думала, раз ты выбрал меня, то Магнусу ты прекратил помогать. Я ошиблась. Но после свадьбы, что бы ты там ни делал, никакой помощи. Никаких магов. А сейчас мне пора.   
Лидия шумно выдохнула и, громко стуча каблуками, ушла.   
Алек застыл и только хлопал глазами. «Никаких магов», — звучал в голове её строгий, с ноткой презрения голос. И что это, ревность? Или брезгливость к магам, которая редкостью среди сумеречных охотников отнюдь не была?..  
Второй вариант Алека не устраивал. И даже проникновенная речь Лидии на суде не смогла пошатнуть подозрений. Она расчётлива. Возможно, она корила себя за проявление чувств и хотела понравиться Алеку. Это совершенно не значит, что она не испытывает к нижнемирцам неприязни.   
— Побудешь со мной? — попросила Изабель после того, как Клэри и Джейс вернули Чашу.   
— Вернусь вечером, — сказал Алек Магнусу, и он, кивнув, молча вышел.   
Иззи удивлённо приподняла бровь. Следующие два часа превратились в ненавязчивую — возможно, так казалось сестре — головомойку.   
Вопросы, которые она задавала заботливым тоном, не вылезали из головы.   
«Ты уже примерил свадебный костюм?»   
«Почувствовал себя в роли настоящего жениха?»   
«А к первой брачной ночи приготовился?»   
Вернувшись к Магнусу, он только пожелал ему спокойной ночи и скрылся в гостевой комнате. Слишком много давления на сегодня. Будет лучше, если устанавливать хорошие отношения Алек продолжит завтра.

**День 3**  
Однако наутро Магнуса в лофте не оказалось. Алек снова нашёл завтрак на столе и записку, которая гласила, что Магнус отправился на помощь Клэри и Джейсу.   
Алек помогал Джейсу, потому что он его парабатай. Помогал Клэри, потому что Джейс его парабатай. А Магнусу они никто и даже платят не всегда. Алек был слишком скромным, чтобы допустить мысль о том, что это всё из-за него. Магнус просто невероятно добрый.   
Наверное, его чувства и правда искренни. Хотя Алек не мог отрицать и то, что ему просто этого хотелось — чтобы Магнус действительно влюбился.   
Алек взял кофе и подошёл к полкам. Он слышал, что книги нужны примитивным — читателям ли, писателям ли, — чтобы сбежать от реальности. Он считал это странным, но сейчас во всей красе ощутил желание исчезнуть из этого мира. Если книга подарит хотя бы несколько часов забвения, — уже спасибо.  
Пробежавшись по названиям и не сумев определить классические, хорошие произведения, Алек ткнул пальцем наугад. Вытащив комикс про какого-то человека-паука, он был весьма удивлён. Магнус не походил на того, кто интересуется ими. Как считали сумеречные охотники, которым когда-то посчастливилось открыть какой-нибудь комикс, их могли читать только примитивные ботаны.   
«Вроде Саймона», — мысленно добавил Алек, уселся в кресле поудобнее, подобрав под себя ноги, и открыл книгу.   
Надо было признать, чтиво было занимательным, и он действительно отвлёкся. Даже не заметил, как вернулся Магнус.   
Магнус медленно подошёл к широкому столу и щёлкнул пальцами. На столе появилось множество самых разных вещей, над которыми он навис, нахмурившись. Но не так, как когда смешивал зелье — здесь было что-то ещё, что-то тяжёлое и печальное.  
— Привет, — прошептал Алек, опасаясь, что Магнус прогонит его.   
— Привет, — механически отозвался он.   
Что-то случилось на миссии. Такой взгляд Алек видел не единожды. Но не хотел расспрашивать: это всегда причиняло боль.   
Алек решил было уткнуться в книгу и шуметь как можно меньше, но в этот момент ему пришло сообщение.   
Оно было от Иззи. Она кратко описала всё, что рассказал Джейс, но взгляд Алека зацепился лишь за одну фразу: Рагнор — друг Магнуса, и он убит.   
— Мне так жаль! — вырвалось у него.   
Магнус непонимающе посмотрел на него и, заметив телефон, отвернулся.   
— Прости. Мне уйти? — спросил Алек, вставая.   
В глубине души он боялся, что Магнус согласится. Алек хотел помочь ему, облегчить боль, но не знал как.   
И это было бы неуместно.  
— Нет, — покачал головой Магнус, — нет. Оставайся.   
Алек нерешительно подошёл к столу.  
— Тогда могу я помочь хотя бы с этим? — он кивнул на стол.   
Магнус посмотрел на него с благодарностью. Его взгляд был таким открытым, таким искренним, что сердце Алека сжалось. Через мгновение он осторожно обнимал Магнуса, и, вопреки ожиданиям, Магнус не вывернулся из объятий, а положил руки на его грудь и прижался лбом к щеке.   
Он не представлял, как теперь уйдёт к Лидии, которая совсем не любит его и которую не любит он, оставив Магнуса со скорбью и разбитым сердцем. На мгновение Алек представил на его месте её. Фантазия и в четверть не была такой прекрасной, как реальность.   
— Вечереет, — прошептал Магнус, будто прочитав его мысли. — Тебе не пора в Институт?   
— Не хочу.   
Жёлто-зелёные глаза внимательно изучали Алека, казалось, целую вечность, и он не мог отвести взгляд, будто Магнус владел энканто. Почувствовав его дыхание и губы на своих губах, Алек прижался к нему так крепко, как только смог, и ответил на поцелуй со всей страстью.   
— Тебе всё равно нужно в Институт, — напряжённо сказал Магнус, отстранившись спустя некоторое время. — Если хочешь быть со мной, отмени эту свадьбу.   
Алек кивнул и провёл пальцами по его щеке. Пожалуй, он всё же был достаточно смел для того, чтобы рискнуть.


End file.
